Servant
by YaoiPhox
Summary: The Uchiha family decides its time for their heir to get his very own servant. But little Sasuke wants what Itachi has. There's only one servant... Yaoi and Smut in last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone. I'm pretty stupid for making yet another fanfic when I have so many others to finish but I was really on a roll with this... Until I realized it's too long to be a oneshot. I keep wanting to add more but I decided to try and finish this before my four day weekend was up. I apologize if you were hoping for so me other update...

Pairing(s): No obvious pairings yet.

Setting: Not Naruverse and no definite setting.

Future Pairing Possibilities: KisaItaKisa, SasuKisaSasu, KakuHida, SasuNaruSasu, etc... (Don't stop reading b/c of this list. These may or may not actually happen.)

Lined up in the yard of the Uchiha manor were five teenagers dressed in street clothing. A stitched man stood behind them, describing each of their flaws and what was best about each. The two Uchiha children stood between their parents, looking at the lineup before them. The older seemed to have interest in the stranger one towards the end. The stitched man stood behind that boy now and prepared to list his faults.

"Besides his appearance, Kisame has no faults. He is very strong and an exquisite swimmer. And thus far he has proven to be well trained." The man crossed his arms. "His price is average compared to the rest of my children."

"Which do you want, Itachi?" Mr. Uchiha turned to the eldest.

"I want Kisame..." He replied, eyes on the somewhat nervous blue teenager.

"Well, w-what about that cheaper one?" His mother suggested, pointing out the gray haired one.

"Fuck bitch, don't buy me. There's a reason I'm fucking cheap. Damn bastards." The boy, only a year older than Itachi, drawled.

"Shut up, Hidan. Your price is going to get even lower now." The stitched man snapped before slamming his fist to the back of his head.

"W-Well then what about the blond one?" The woman turned to the feminine male whom was a year younger than Itachi.

"Tch. I hate rich snobs, hm." The male muttered, "But it's better than life on the streets."

"Mother, big brother wants Kisame!" Sasuke piped up, stomping his foot.

"Okay, okay." The woman sighed and nodded to her husband.

The man also sighed and pulled out his wallet. Immediately the stitched man had stopped fighting with the one called Hidan to watch his customer thumb through the money. Itachi could see his greed was great and frowned to himself. The greed of people disgusted him. Once he took the money, he left with his merchandise. Kisame was left standing, feeling uneasy without them.

"Itachi, Sasuke, show him around his house. We will have the servants tend to his room." Fugaku ordered before leaving with his wife on his arm.

"So... How old are you, Kisame?" Itachi inquired.

"I'm eighteen." Kisame replied.

"I am seven and my brother Sasuke is three." Itachi said.

"It's... Nice to meet you two..." Kisame responded politely, following them inside.

"Brother, I wanna show him my room first!" Sasuke demanded, tugging on his brother's hand.

"Alright Sasuke." The elder smiled, heading up a large staircase. "This way, Kisame."

They stopped outside a door with a doorknob that the poor toddler could hardly reach. Kisame opened the door for him before Itachi could. The young boy gave him a grateful look and his little brother ran inside, dragging the large teenager with him. He pointed out his bed, toys, closet, outfits, and anything else he had. Once Kisame's hands were full, Sasuke was satisfied.

"So where is your room, Itachi?" Kisame inquired.

"This way."

The young boy once more took his brother's hand before going to another door nearby. Itachi opened it, briefly hesitant. His room was nothing like his brother's. There were no toys, no childish decorum. There were simply books, a desk, a bed, and a closet. While Itachi stood in the doorway, Kisame stumbled inside, looking around the somewhat smaller room. Once he had seen all there was to see, he waited for some kind of order or direction to follow.

"Your room…" Itachi murmured, releasing his brother's hand. "Is behind that door…" He pointed to a trap door near the side of the bed. "It's not much… but mother told me she wants to keep the other guest rooms open for the new baby."

"Your mum didn't seem pregnant." Kisame blinked and set the toys on the floor by his bedroom 'door.'

"… Hn." The child twitched somewhat at the sound of the toys clattering on his clean floor.

Kisame opened the trap door, looking down at the plain room below. He saw a cot but no bed or much of anything else. He then noticed a door was down there. He climbed down the ladder and opened the door. He was surprised to find a bathroom. It was simple but clean—thankfully. Once he had glanced around his room he climbed up the ladder once more.

"Anything else, Itachi-sama?" He inquired.

"Not that I can think of at the moment… Father said there's a map of our house so you do not get lost." The boy shrugged.

"Thanks for the toys, Sasuke-sama." Kisame thanked the three year old with a wide grin and the child gasped, staring in awe at the shark-like fangs. "I'll take good care of them." He added, quickly closing his mouth as he started to feel self-conscious.

"Okay Sharky." Sasuke grinned back, patting the teenager's head before running off.

"Ah, Sasuke! Don't run in the house!" His brother followed, leaving Kisame alone to get acclimated.

~ Five Years Later ~

"Hello Kisame. Here for Itachi-sama's soup?" The chef smiled as he saw the familiar shape of the children's slave wander in through a door concealed in shadows.

"Yes ma'am." The man replied, his expression unreadable.

"Here it is. Hopefully he gets better soon. His new home teacher will be arriving in a few days after all." The chef handed Kisame the bowl of hot soup. "It's hot, so be careful with it."

"I will, ma'am." He replied, retreating back into the shadows.

The twenty-three year old then took the passageway back to the second floor and opened a door hidden within his young master's closet. He sighed, seeing that the twelve year old was asleep and set the bowl on his bedside table. He considered waking the young boy but decided that he would need rest whilst ill. His former master, despite his selfish nature, had always made sure his stock stayed healthy. He would even nurse them back to health himself. A stirring in the bed snapped him from his memories and he smiled slightly.

"Good afternoon, Itachi-sama." He greeted.

"I told you not to call me that in private." The boy rasped, glancing at the soup.

"Sorry…" The blue man apologized. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I am just fine." He curtly lied.

"Well you should eat your soup then…" Kisame frowned, eying the boy with ever-so-pale skin.

Itachi sighed, causing a short coughing fit. Once he had recovered, Kisame helped him to sit up in bed, fluffing his pillow. It was a routine ever since Itachi had caught pneumonia in the past week. Though today Itachi was hostile towards being helped, insisting he did not need babying. However Kisame ignored him, holding the hot bowl. He would never blow on the food though. He had learned the hard way not to do any such thing…

~ Flashback ~

"_Sharky, this soup is too hot." Sasuke, at the age of six, whined._

"_I'm sorry, Sasuke-sama…" His brother's servant apologized. "Would you like me to blow on it…?"_

"_Itachi usually does that…" The child pouted._

"_Itachi's out studying right now." Kisame replied, taking the hot bowl of soup from the younger child._

"_He's always studying." Sasuke huffed._

"_I know. But you want your brother to be successful, don't you?" Kisame gently blew on the soup._

"_Yeah, I guess…" Sasuke smiled faintly, watching Kisame attempt to cool his soup off._

"_What on earth are you doing?" Then his mother entered…_

"_His soup was too hot, Uchiha-sama." Kisame replied, setting the bowl down before sliding it to Sasuke._

"_I didn't ask why, I asked what." The woman glared, still bitter about her recent miscarriage._

"_I-I was blowing on his soup, Uchiha-sama." Kisame stuttered, suddenly realizing his mistake._

"_Come with me…" She stated coldly, leaving the dining room._

_ Kisame gave a false smile to Sasuke, telling him that he would be back, before following. He could see another servant whisper to the chef and turn away as they caught his eye. They headed down to a study where Fugaku was drinking some of his fine wine. When he saw his wife's expression and the large slave he got to his feet with a frown. She relayed what he had done and demanded that Kisame get a punishment. The man nodded with a sigh and sent his wife back up._

"_You shouldn't spread your germs to my children, slave. It's bad enough that you were in the dining room where others could see you." He reprimanded._

"_His soup was hot… Uchiha-sama." Was the servant's only response._

"_You'll be given a beating and then locked in the punishment room until my wife is satisfied and your wounds are healed. Is that clear?"_

"_Yes sir…"_

_ He did not reappear until the middle of the next week…_

~ End Flashback ~

The worst thing about his punishment, in his opinion, was that Sasuke and Itachi had worried about where he was. Or at least, he had assumed the older Uchiha brother had worried. Itachi did not seem to care for what happened to Kisame so long as he did not do anything to upset his younger brother. Kisame's blank stare had finally caught Itachi's notice and the boy loudly cleared his throat.

"Is something wrong, Kisame?" He asked in a sharp tone.

"N-No, Itachi-sama… nothing. Was the soup good?" He grinned, looking at the empty bowl.

"It was hot…" He looked at his legs and Kisame paled.

"Oh sh—I'm so sorry, Itachi-sama!" Kisame exclaimed, jumping off the bed.

"Kisame."

"Where are the towels?" He ran to the closet.

"Kisame."

"Your parents are going to kill me." He ran back to the bed.

"Kisame."

"Did it leave a mark?"

"Kisame!" Itachi snapped, "Give me the bowl and go to your room."

"But-" The bowl was pried from his hand.

"Now." His added sharpness made Kisame obey.

Once he was down in his room, he heard Itachi's mother enter. Kisame sat on his cot, heart pounding and legs trembling in wait. Then he heard Itachi's mother speak.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"The soup was hot." He replied simply. "It slipped through my fingers. Just an accident..."

"Where is he?" She demanded.

"Where is who?" He echoed.

"I know you aren't so clumsy, Itachi."

"Mother, the soup was hot and I was too groggy to think of testing it." His voice, despite being somewhat high pitched, was smooth. "Besides, I told him to take a shower. He was starting to smell."

"... Fine. Call him and have him clean this mess up." Kisame sighed when she left.

"You heard her, Kisame. Clean this mess up." Itachi ordered quietly.

Kisame hurried up the ladder, stumbling a few times. Once he was up in the room he went to the closet and grabbed a towel. He started with the floor and Itachi observed him in silence. After the floor was taken care of, Kisame placed his hands on the blanket.

"I'll get you a new blanket..." He murmured.

"They're in the closet. The maids will take care of cleaning it." Itachi responded, allowing the blanket to be pulled off and balled up.

"That looks painful..." Kisame whimpered slightly upon seeing the red marks on Itachi's small, pale legs.

"It is nothing. Think nothing of it." He got out of bed. "I'm going to shower." He paused in the doorway. "You should consider doing the same." A small smile snaked its way on his face. "You really are starting to smell."

Kisame flushed, quickly sniffing his arms and shoulders before retreating to his bathroom.

~ One Month Later ~

With Sasuke's birthday on the way, everyone was doing something. His father was on a business trip and,his mother was bossing the help around. Itachi was locked in his room with the new home teacher and Kisame was left to babysit the lonely little Sasuke.

The two were playing with some of his figurines. Sasuke was the hero, as he usually was when playing, and Kisame was both the damsel and the villain. Once Sasuke had rescued Kisame from evil Kisame, he set the toys down and sat back. Kisame took that as a que to clean up the mess.

"Kisame... Do you have a brother?" The child asked.

"..." Kisame froze and remained silent for a long while, "I... used to, yes."

"Did you two play together?"

"No..."

"Itachi used to play with me all the time." Sasuke mumbled, grabbing a stuffed cat."Then father took him away from me."

"To study, right?" He blinked.

"Yeah... Father loves him more than me... I'll never be like Itachi."

"Of course you'll never be like Itachi." Kisame smiled and continued after seeing the youngest of the Uchihas pout, "You can only ever be like Sasuke and there's nothing better than that... In my opinion at least." Hesitantly Kisame reached out to ruffle Sasuke's hair.

"So you think I'm better than Itachi? That's impossible. No one can be better than my big brother!" Sasuke protested.

"I think you both are great in your own ways." Kisame replied.

"Oh..." The younger clearly did not fully understand but pulled out some more toys, ready for another game.

Outside the door Itachi moved away from the door, returning silently to his room. Later that night Kisame found himself sitting on Itachi's floor, watching him work on homework. Though he was homeschooled. Kisame found the whole thing to be rather confusing. He was also quite uncomfortable in the quiet atmosphere. The writing sound soon stopped.

"Kisame. Stop fidgeting." Itachi ordered.

"Sorry."

The servant frowned, trying to keep as still as possible. However the writing did not resume. Instead Itachi set his pen down, closed his books, and turned off his desk lamp. Kisame wondered, for a moment, whether his young master would hit him. Itachi was not that kind of person though so Kisame forced his nerves to become calm.

"Did I distract you?" He mumbled ashamedly.

"No. My head is just hurting and my eyes are burning. Grab my pajamas for me and grab that picture book from my closet." He ordered with a sigh, getting up.

Kisame obeyed, grabbing the plain black pajamas. He handed them to the young genius and went back to the cloaet to look for the picture book. He found a stash of children books in a box in the back and pulled it out. It was quite dusty and he grabbed one, brushing it off. While Itachi changed he flipped through the book.

It was a well illustrated book and Kisame wished he could have known what it was about. Itachi called for him from his bed, telling him to pull a chair up. Kisame held the book towards him but Itachi did not take it.

"So I was right. You can't read." Itachi murmured.

"Uh... Er... Um... Well..." Kisame bit his lip.

"I can teach you. I miss having someone read to me..." Itachi trailed, taking the book.

"Who used to read to you?" He asked.

"My mother." He scoffed.

"Really?"

"Until I was two. Then I read to myself. Did anyone ever read to you?" Itachi opened the book.

"Kakuzu-sama did when he saved me from the streets." Kisame answered.

"That greedy man that sold you?" Itachi seemed shocked.

"That's the one." Kisame laughed. "He would read all sorts of sea stories."

"Moby Dick?" Itachi perked a bit.

"Moby's what?" Kisame sputtered.

"Nevermind." Itachi sighed and then looked at his book. "Here, I'll read it first and tomorrow you can read it to me."

~ Two Years Later ~

"Father, I want to go to public school." Itachi demanded of his father for the fifteenth time since he turned fourteen.

"You're too good for public school, Itachi." The man replied tiredly, reading business reports. "Besides, Orochimaru assured your mother you wouldn't last in such an awful place."

"Orochimaru..." Itachi grit out quietly.

"What was that, boy?"

"Nothing father. I'll go prepare for him..." He sighed, trudging up the stairs. "Come, Kisame."

The silent servant obediently followed, curious about Itachi's mood. He rarely went against his father's orders. At first he brushed it off as teenage hormones and rebellion but he knew Itachi was not that kind of person. Itachi stopped at Sasuke's bedroom door, opening it to look inside.

"Sasuke, I'm going to need Kisame tonight." He informed his little brother.

"Aw. Why?" The younger had become accustomed to playing with the servant whilst Itachi had his lessons.

"You can play with him all day tomorrow." Itachi smiled fondly at his brother's childishness and then left.

"Itachi-sama, what's wrong?" Kisame inquired, "If you don't mind my asking."

"Why would you think something is wrong?" Itachi blinked.

"Asking me to stay during your lesson..." He trailed.

"Well, I'm not too sure. I really wanted a second, more experienced opinion..." He replied, entering his room.

Itachi began to gather his books and straighten his desk for his lessons. Kisame, meanwhile, looked around the plain, unnecessarily clean, room for something to do. He was used to having chores before being purchased by the Uchihas. He felt he had no purpose when he first saw Itachi was a extremely clean and organized person. Though Itachi was bright and gave him minor things to do, occasionally letting his brother in to make a mess while he was 'busy.'

"Kisame, I want you in your room. Don't let my tutor know you're here unless I call you." Itachi ordered.

Kisame obeyed, despite his curiousity. Besides, he had toys down there. Just because he was an adult did not mean he did not like playing with dolls when given nothing else to do. He sat on his sagging cot, grabbing his toy box. As he was going through it, he came across a bag. A few months after Kisame had been sold, Kakuzu had stopped by to check on him and return the few belongings he had left...

~ Flashback ~

_"Hello little one. Are your parents home?" Kakuzu had arrived at the house while Kisame had been playing with the children in the living room._

_"They are at the hospital. Why are you here?" Itachi responded indifferently._

_"I am here for Kisame." The stitched man replied._

_"You aren't gonna take him back, are you?" Little Sasuke had followed his brother, clinging possessively to Kisame's leg._

_"No, just checking on him and here to give him some things." He answered, holding up a plastic bag._

_"Come on, Sasuke. We should go eat..." Itachi murmured, prying his brother off his servant's leg._

_"I see the children have gotten used to you." Kakuzu noted once they had gone._

_"Fuck I'm glad I'm not in your place." Hidan, the foulmouthed, grayhaired orphan scoffed, standing behind Kakuzu._

_"Shut up, you little shit." Kakuzu growled, whacking the child on the head._

_"Ow!" Hidan glared. "Fuckface."_

_"... I see Hidan's still around..." Kisame laughed halfheartedly._

_"I don't think I'm ever getting rid of this little shit." Kakuzu sighed. "He refuses to obey the simplest of commands."_

_"I'm not a fucking slave!" The younger boy snapped._

_"Yes, you are. Go back to the fucking car." Kakuzu snapped back._

_"He hasn't run away yet?" Kisame smirked when he had left._

_"Unfortunately. I've given him plenty of opportunities too." He sighed, "Enough about thst though... I have some... Unsettling news."_

_"About what?" Kisame offered his former caretaker a seat._

_"Zabuza... He's been killed." He pulled something out of the bag. "I'm sorry, Kisame."_

_"H-How...? Why?" The teenager stared at the small and bloodied keychain with a pained expression._

_"It seems he got involved with the wrong bunch after escaping the family I sold him to. They slaughtered and robbed the family and took off with one of their children. That's all I could get from the rumors going around. I heard he was found with the child in an alley, frozen and covered in blood and snow..." The man gave the sword keychain to the stunned teenager. "I'm sorry for your loss..."_

_"N-No... It's fine. It's not entirely surprising. He was similar to Hidan..."_

_"That's why I kind of want to keep Hidan. I'd hate to see that dumb kid get himself into trouble like your brother." Kakuzu handed Kisame the plastic bag. "If you ever need anything, you will always have a place with me."_

_"Thanks... Kakuzu-sama."_

_~ End Flashback ~_

Inside his bag were two different sword keychains. One covered in blood and shaped like an execution blade and the second wrapped in a white cloth. There were a few other things too. Such as Kisame's stuffed shark and a few clothes that were left from his life on the streets. He was brought from his reminiscence by a new set of footsteps from above. Itachi's teacher had arrived.

"Good afternoon, Orochimaru-sensei." Itachi greeted.

"Afternoon, Itachi. Did you complete your work?" The man rasped.

"Yes." Itachi replied, handing the man a folder.

"Good. Read this while I go over the work."

He handed Itachi a large book with no title. Kisame cringed slightly when he heard it thump on the desk. He heard the mattress springs squeak as the man settled himself on his student's bed. There was a stretch of uncomfortable silence. Orochimaru finished and got up, setting the folder on the bedside table.

"Okay. We have a new lesson to learn. It's about society since you seem so keen to be a part of it." He stood behind Itachi.

"I've read many books and I've read the news." The teenager replied coolly. "It seems that the difference between public school teachers and home school teachers is that home school teachers get away with more."

"Such as?" Kisame found the man's tone to be off.

"I am simply saying. Now which lesson are we starting with?"

"You are very bright. Too bright for abusing certain substances. And you have no one that would turn you down the wrong path. However all teenagers have certain needs that can't be controlled." Orochimaru lightly rested his hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"Hn. Try me." Now Itachi's voice held a tone Kisame had not heard from him in awhile.

"Be careful what you say, boy." He hissed quietly in his ear. "Now then, in that book are some basics to things you'll need to be aware of now that you are a teenager."

Kisame felt his face heat up some. Although he was uneducated, he had been a teenager. Thankfully though he had never had the chance to live as most did, too busy caring for Zabuza and learning to be a good house 'pet.' Back in Itachi's room he heard the muffled lesson Orochimaru was giving.

"Now, you probably won't need relationship advice since you're rich and good looking. But you'll need some way to keep her loyal or, if you'll need to, get a mistress." Orochimaru licked his lips, "Or mister."

"Hn." Itachi replied, sending the man a glare.

"Well, here's your lesson. I have more importsnt things to do now." Orochimaru walked over Kisame's door, pausing above it and smirking before finally leaving the room.

"Come up here, Kisame..." Itachi demanded.

"Need something, Itachi-sama?" Kisame asked as soon as he could see his master.

"You heard him, right?" Itachi inquired.

"Er. Yes...?" Kisame answered.

"Have you ever been in a relationship?"

"What kind of relationship?" He tried avoiding the question.

"The one he spoke of."

"Well, I've had someone that was like a brother to me. Another that was like a father..." Kisame listed off his fingers. "Never had a best friend. Never had a friend... And as for a lover... Have you seen the way I look?"

"I see nothing wrong with your appearance. If anything, your appearance is one of the best things about you. It's one of the reasons I originally chose you." Itachi replied and hesitantly put his hand over Kisame's face markings.

Most of you probably know what's gonna happen but you can see it's gonna be more complex than originally intended... XD as most of my stories are...

So yeah. This story should be updated to completion fairly quickly. Maybe three or four parts to it... Maybe...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: As you can probably see... My four day weekend is already over and I've only gotten this far...

Flar gf he bd outr nds d lls

Anyways... I'll be working on this until its complete. I hope not to disappoint.

Excuse any and all typos. I wrote all of this on my phone and then uploaded from said phone directly to . So yeah... XD

Pairing(s): ItaKisa (One Sided)

~ Three Weeks Later ~

"Kisame, may I borrow you again?" Itachi requested of his servant whom was playing with Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama?" Kisame looked to Sasuke.

"Why? He'll be bored just sitting in his room while you learn things." The child pouted.

"I know and I'm sorry. I just want him to stay with me during my lessons." Itachi apologized, poking his brother's forehead. "I'll return him to you after."

"Fine." Sasuke huffed, vigorously rubbing his forehead.

"Thank you."

Itachi smiled and then left, pulling Kisame along. Ever since that first lesson on 'society,' as Orochimaru called it, Kisame had not missed a single one of Itachi's lessons. Kisame was certain that Itachi was becoming uncofortable with his teacher. Though he had no idea as to the reason. He had never seen the man before.

He continued to ponder on these thoughts in his room, waiting for Orochimaru to arrive. When at last he came, Itachi greeted him coldly. Then, rather suddenly, the doorwas closed and there was a brief thumping sound of some kind. Kisame was quick toget to his feet recognizing the sound of some kind of skirmish.

However, the noise was now gone so he relaxed. Yet he did not sit back down on his cot. Instead Kisame slowly and stealthily climbed his ladder, putting his ear to the trap door.

"Itachi, you foolish boy." The familiar, serpentine voice of Orocharu hissed, "You honestly thought you would be able to prevent this?"

"Get off of me." Itachi's voice was frigid with disdain. "I will scream."

"Oh?" Orochimaru smirked. "What if I do this?"

Kisame heard another struggle but not a sound from Itachi. He began to worry once more and slowly opened the trap door. It felt heavier than it should have though. Kisae cursed, realizing something was on the door and stopped trying to throw it open. He ran to a hidden door in his room and followed the passageway to the kitchen. He ignored the chefs and house servants as they reacted to his sudden and active appearance.

Soon he was in Fugaku's study, earning an extremely disappointed glare from the master of the house. He demanded to know what the servant was doing in his study without permission.

"Sir, I heard Orochimaru do something to Itachi-sama." He explaibed hurriedly.

"Such as..?" The man seemed unconvinced.

"I don't know exactly. It sounded bad though, sir."

Still Itachi's father brushed off the servant's news, returbing to his reading and drinking. Kisame cursed under his breath and ran up the stairs to Itachi's room. He barged in, enraged with the sight he saw. Orochimaru was trying, abd thankfully failing, to undress Itachi. Itachi was putting up quite the soite despite being gagged and,having,his wrists restrained.

Kisame's entrance did not go unnoticed by Orochimaru. The man cursed and slid off Itachi, letting him go completely. The teenager rolled off the bed and went to Kisame's side, glaring at the man.

"Kisame, I want him out of here." He ordered icily.

"No need to tell me..." Kisame grunted, towering above Orochimaru.

"How did you get out of that room?" Orochimaru demanded, shrinking back.

Kisame remained silent, pulling back his fist to deliver a hard and powerful blow to his skull. He dropped easily to his knees, holding his head as he hollered in pain. In the nearby room, Sasuke watched from his doorway as Kisane dragged Itachi's teacher out and down the stairs. His jaw hung open in awe.

"Do you need anything, Itachi-sama?" Kisane asked quietly of his master after tossing Orochimaru out.

"I need you to go to your room before father comes up here."

"Good idea..."

Later that night, Itachi called Kisame back to his bedside, a children's book in hand. The servant accepted the book, opening it to begin reading. However Itachi stopped him, pulling the book down with his hand. Kisame blinked in confusion.

"Tell me about your past." He said softly.

"It's not really happy or appropriate..." Kisame scratched the back of his head.

"I'd rather not order you to tell me about yourself." Itachi drawled.

"Fine." He sighed, "Where should I begin?"

"Tell me about your parents." He replied.

"Never knew 'em. I was a dumpster baby." Kisame le out a quipped laugh. "But this one woman found me... She couldn't have children of her own and she couldn't afford to adopt so she found children on the streets. It was my luck that I was in her alley."

"So she was like your mother."

"For about eight years, amazingly." Kisame grinned.

"Only eight? What happened?" Itachi's curiousity, for once, was clearly visible.

"I'm not too sure, really. One morning I woke up cold... Months later I found her rotting body in an abandoned building where we used to get our supplies." Kisame sighed.

"And you were still only eight..." Itachi murmured, placing his petite hand on Kisame's.

"Nine really... But yeah. I was young. It didn't affect me for long though. Death is kinda normal in the age for people like us. I was just fine being alone and without anyone to love me." Kisame slowly pulled his hand away.

"But you mentioned a brother..?" Itachi prompted.

"Yeah. Zabuza was a lot like me. Only his skin was tan, not blue." He laughed a little then continued semi-seriously, "We met about three years after my mother died. We were fighting each other over some meat. I won and offered to share it. He came up with the idea of a partnership and so we became friends. And yes, even brotherly."

"What kind of stuff did you two do?" Itachi seemed thoroughly engrossed in Kisame's life story.

"We stole food and other shit, kicked some bastards' asses, and fucking lived." He grinned, memories coming over him until he saw Itachi's mildly stunned face (a sign he was extremely shocked, I assure you). "Excuse my language... That wasn't very appropriate or dignified..." He apologized.

"It's fine. You usually talk more politely..." He smiled faintly.

"Yeah. That's Kakuzu's doing." He explained. "One day, Zabuza and I had gotten caught and arrested. We were around your age, I think." Kisane rubbed his chin in thought. "Yeah. But anyways... Kakuzu came and bailed us out but not for free on our end. He took us to his huge house and introduced us to other orphans he had 'saved'."

"Kakuzu seemed pretty cruel when I met him." The young heir murmured.

"Oh believe me, he was. Extremely so." Kisame laughed again, "One time, when Hidan cursed him out for making him clean the stables, he sent him to the basement. Hidan said he was put in this coffin. And he was gone for like three weeks too."

"T-That's cruel." Itachi stuttered.

"Have you met Hidan? He got over it and nobody else ever mentioned any coffin. But enough about that foul, loud mouthed idiot. Zabuza and I got a punishment too. We had to stay locked in the closet with Deidara for five days."

"Deidara?"

"The other loud mouth brat. He's a year younger than you and those that know him well would say he's wierder than me." He winked, "He had mouths on his hands and chest."

"That is rather odd." Itachi blinked, trying to inagine such a person.

"So, anything else..?" Kisame gave a tired smile.

"I want a good night kiss." Itachi said after a long pause.

"Beg your pardon, sir?" Kisame flushed.

"A good night kiss on the forehead or something." He repeated.

"Oh..." The servant looked around nervously, "I suppose so..."

He leant over the bed and secondly put his lips upon the smooth pake skin of the teenager's forehead. He then stumbled awkwardly to his room. Itachi smiled at the man's behavior and curled up for the night.

~ One Year Later ~

"Brother..."

"Yes, Sasuke?" Itachi glanced at his brother as he stood at his bedroom door.

"My chest hurts." The preteen sniffed.

"I know..." He sighed and patted his bedside. "Sleep with me tonight?"

Sasuke nodded and then approached the bed. He waited for Itachi to make room before sliding under the covers. Below them, Kisame had returned from the kitchen with some tea and dango. He slowly and carefully climbed up the ladder and into the room. He was unsurprised to see the two brothers in the bed, cuddling and set the tray on the bedside table.

"Anything else, Itachi-sama?" He asked quietly.

"Read us a story." The older replied, petting his brother's hair.

"Mom used to read us stories..." Sasuke sniffed.

"Yes..." Itachi agreed and pointed to a children's book, mouthing, "That's his favorite."

Kisame read the book chosen, trying his best not to trip over words. When he finished Sasuke was nodding off, holding his brother around the waist. Kisame stood to go to his room but Itachi stopped him.

"Could you sleep with us too?" He uttered.

"Any reason why?" Kisame returned.

"Our father is on a business trip and our mother is dead. I want someone to hold me and tell me it will be okay..." Itachi admitted softly, "I'm still just a child you know."

Kisame smiled slightly and cautiously approached the bed. Itachi carefully scooted over, still holding Sasuke, so he could lay behind them. The servant lay on the covers after tucking them in and draped an arm over Itachi, letting his hand rest on Sasuke. He murmured brief words of comfort until they fell asleep. He remained awake and alert, eyes trained on the door.

~ One Month Later ~

Kisame lay back on his cot, bored as both Sasuke and Itachi were out of the house. Sasuke had been allowed, thanks to Itachi, to attend a public school. His older brother, however, was forced to go to work with his father. Although Kisame was the only one that could tell Itachi was reluctant to follow in his father's footsteps. He was the heir of the family, its wealth, and all its business.

Kisame continued lounging about his room until there was a startling knock on his trap door. He blinked and then went up the ladder, opening the door to see who had entered. Itachi was there, eyes watering. The sight made Kisame fall off the ladder, letting Itachi hurry down it.

"What's wrong, Itachi-sama?" Kisame asked.

"I hate my father!" He growled while clinging to Kisame's waist.

"What did he do?" Kisame was surprised at Itachi's actions, wondering what could have been so bad.

"I don't want to talk about it..." He replied, holding Kisame tighter. "I'm sleeping down here tonight."

"But Itachi..." Kisame sighed. "Alright."

The second he gave approval, Itachi let go and looked around. Kisame took that time to close his door and remove the ladder. When Itachi had seen all there was to see he opened the door to the bathroom. Kisame sat back down on his cot, cursing when he realized he had no sheets or blankets.

"Itachi-"

"Can you give me a bath?" Itachi interrupted.

"Wha? Why?" Kisame flushed.

"I want you to give me a bath..." He ordered.

"Fine." The servant sighed in defeat.

He started the bath but jumped when the bathroom door shut. Itachi locked the door and started to undress. Kisame's face heated again and he turned away qypuickly, filling the bath. The sooner it was filled, the sooner Itachi would be covered and Kisame's thoughts could be decent.

"Is something wrong, Kisame?" The teenager inquired, fully nude now.

"N-No." He lied, moving aside, "Your bath's ready..."

"Thank you." He murmured, sliding into the steaming water.

"You're welcome." Kisame replied, sitting on the toilet to wait for Itachi's next order.

"Where are your soaps..?" Itachi blinked, looking around.

"Above your head." He hesitated, "I had to uh... Borrow them from the other bathrooms..."

"It's fine..." He smiled, grabbing the bottle of shampoo only to hand it to Kisame. "Could you wash my hair? It's rather long."

"Sure." He sighed, pouring the soap on his hands before lathering it into his long black hair.

"Father wants me to cut my hair. Says it's unprofessional." The younger informed his servant.

"Why haven't you cut it?" Kisame asked distractedly, kneading his scalp.

"Would you like me to cut it?" Itachi turned, cursing as a little soap got into his eyes.

"Wah. Sorry, Itachi-sama!" Kisame cried, cursing himself as he grabbed a dry rag, trying to wipe soap from Itachi's face.

"It's fine, Kisame. Just a little soap." Itachi sighed, pulling the man's hands away.

"Sorry." He apologized once more.

"Just answer my question."

"Well, it's your hair so it's also your decision..."

"That isn't answering my question. I asked what _you_ thought about my hair." He drawled.

"I like it long." He admitted. "It's pretty..."

"Really?" Itachi smiled as Kisame turned to the conditioner.

"Er..." His mistake was now realized.

"So you find me attractive, right?" Itachi sat up in the tub, looking at Kisame.

"For a guy... Yes, I'd say you are." Kisame replied, starting to pull soapy fingers through his hair.

"Are you gay, Kisame?" Itachi asked bluntly.

"I've never loved a woman..." He shrugged. "But with the way I look, I would be willing to take what I can get."

"So you would take me?" Itachi's voice gave away no thought to his true thoughts.

"You're too young, for starters. That and I'm your servant." Kisame murmured, mostly to himself.

"When I'm eighteen?" The teenager questioned.

"Please, Itachi-sama... Can we drop this?" Kisame pleaded.

"Fine. Now wash my back."

~ One Year Later ~

"Itachi!" Sasuke shouted deperately for his brother, "Don't leave me!" The world was turning black... "Brother..."

"Sasuke." A worried voice woke the preteen from his uneasy nap. "Are you alright? You were about to fall off the bed." Kisame frowned, cleaning up Sasuke's room.

"I'm fine now... Is Itachi at work again?" Sasuke yawned, stretching while he got up.

"Yes." The servant replied, going over to make the bed.

"Is father still in bed?" He asked.

"I think so." He answered then asked, "How was school?"

"Boring." He groaned, "And annoying."

"Sorry to hear that..." Kisame gave a small smile. "Would you like me to get your dinner?"

"Yes please."

Later that night, Itachi came back home. He checked his brother first, smiling to see him fast asleep. Kisame was sleeping on the floor nearby, which Itachi had become used to seeing. He crouched by his servant and gently shook him awake. The man shot up, grabbing Itachi's wrist as though he were under attack. As soon as he came to his senses, he released his grip, apologizing.

"What was the nightmare about?" Was the teenager's only response.

"My brother." Kisame sighed.

"You never did tell me what happened to him..." Itachi crawled over to Kisame, settling down next to him.

"Well, I'm not too sure. Kakuzu said that he died." He masked his pain with a shrug.

"Tell me more." Itachi pleaded, pressing himself against Kisame.

"Itachi-sama..." Kisame gave a disapproving sigh but told him what he could.

_~ Flashback ~_

_"Alright. Now that you've been here for awhile, it's time for you two to get sold." Kakuzu informed his latest stock. "We'll be leaving as soon as you're ready."_

_"Hey bro, you think that they'll buy us?" A tan teenager asked his blue skinned companion._

_"I hope not. I'd die if we got separated." Kisame answered._

_"I would too. But the chance that we will get separated..."_

_"I know, Zabuza." Kisame sighed. "Just show them the teeth and things will be just fine." He grinned to show his row or sharp teeth._

_"Yeah." The other soon revealed teeth that were just as sharp but somewhat smaller like that of a piranha._

_"Time to go fish dicks!" A very little yet still very vulgar Hidan slammed his fist on their bedroom door, startling the brothers._

_"Damn nuiscence." Zabuza grumbled, rolling off the bed. "If Kakuzu wasn't so attached to him I would have taught him a lesson Raiga's way."_

_"Zabuza!" Kisame paled, "Even that little shit doesn't deserve that..."_

_"Come on you two!" Deidara shouted as he passed their door._

_ The oldest servants sighed and trudged out of their room, following the others out. Kakuzu opened his car door, rolling his eyes when Hidan jumped into the front seat. When everyone was in, they left for their client's house. It was a large house, unsurprisingly, though it was still somewhat smaller than Kakuzu's place._

_ The man opened his car door, letting the four orohans out before going up to the door. The family that came out was small. Only a mother, father, and daughter. Kisame stood close to his brother, watching them approach. Zabuza had his eyes glued on the child. She was still rather young, but very beautiful, Kisame had admitted at the time. When she looked at the lineup offered, keeping her gaze on Zabuza and Kisame._

_ Kisame tensed, looking at Zabuza. The other teenager was glaring but it was not a threatening glare. Kisame could recognize that look easily. He was lusting after the child already which meant Kisame would be on his own. And as the child called Zabuza's name, he was very alone..._

_~ End Flashback ~_

"Wait, you mean your brother liked little girls?" Itachi gaped.

"Little boys... Turns out that kid was a guy... According to Kakuzu. But yeah, it was a nasty habbit of his to fall for the little ones. He always lets them make the first move though. He wasn't completely bad." Kisame sighed. "I never thought that kid would be the death of him... He looked so innocent."

"All children do..." Itachi agreed, no longer feeling the muscles of his servant. "But now it makes sense as to why you're so against the conversation we had last year."

"Perhaps..." Kisame sighed, relaxing considerably.

"I don't know what I would do if Sasuke were to get into any kind of trouble... But I do knows that if he dies, I will follow him..."

"You shouldn't talk like that..." Kisame frowned and moved bangs away from Itachi's eyes.

"I love my brother, Kisame. However I'm finding it harder and harder to look after him like I used to." Itachi sighed, fiddling with Kisame's shirt collar.

"He's a big boy, Itachi." He muttered. "And it's not your fault you're so busy."

"Thanks, Kisame. Now come... Let's go back to my room." Itachi murmured, getting back up.

~ Six Month Later ~

"I wish I had a servant." Sasuke was pouting to his brother while Kisame cooked something easy.

"Why?" Itachi inquired, sighing when there was a loud clatter in the kitchen.

"Sorry!" Kisame shouted.

"Because I'm lonely all the time." Sasuke huffed. "I'm thirteen and I don't have any friends here."

"Why not?" Itachi stopped his work to face his brother.

"They only like me because I have money." He admitted.

"Well Kisame is my servant. He would be forced to like you." The overworked teen explained.

"But he does like me!" Sasuke protested. "Isn't that right, Kisame?"

"Yes?" Kisame blinked, unsure of what he walked in on.

"See?" Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke-"

"Can I have Kisame?"

"I beg your pardon..?" Itachi's eyes widened.

"I want your servant!" Sasuke said, louder.

"Why?" He frowned, glancing at the confused man.

"Because I want him to play with me all the time!" Sasuke answered. "I want him!"

"But Sasuke..." Itachi bit his lip, looking from his brother to his servant.

"Please big brother?" Sasuke whined.

"I-I guess you can have him..." Itachi sighed in defeat. "But I still own him!"

"Then how is he mine?" The preteen glared.

"You can boss him around and he'll have to obey your every command. And that's an order, Kisame." Itachi explained brisquely.

"Can he sleep in my room?" Sasuke asked.

"Weekends only." Itachi felt his backbone vanish.

"Thank you, Itachi!" Sasuke grinned, hugging his brother.

"What just happened?" Kisame blinked.

"You've been 'sold'... More or less." Itachi sighed. "I'll explain tonight."

"Come on, Kisame. I got those new weapons brother bought me in my room. You're the bad guy."

"Am I the princess too?" Kisame sighed.

"Nope. Big brother is." The youngest looked hopefully at his brother.

"Fine. But only for tonight." Itachi drawled, following them to the bedroom.

Once Sasuke had all his newest toys gathered he hurried outside. Itachi started to climb into the treehouse with Kisame trailing close behind. Sasuke waited for the game to start, using the targets in the yard for practicing his aim. Inside the old treehouse, Itachi refrained an amused expression at the sight of his large servant trying to fit in the small area.

"So what happened back there in the kitchen?" The man inquired once he had finally settled.

"I am trusting you with my little brother's life. That's what." He was somberly serious (more so than usual.)

"I'm not sure I completely ubderstand..."

"From now on, you treat Sasuke like you've treated me. With respect and obedience." Itachi ordered. "You will also take care oflhim and defend him."

"Is that your order, Itachi-sama?" Kisame smiled faintly.

"It is." He nodded curtly then all seriousness began to ebb. "So... What does the princess usually do?"

"I don't know. I'm usually the princess and the villain." Kisame chuckled.

"I see." The teenager smirked and then slid closer to Kisame. "Usually there's a reason for villains to kidnap princesses."

"What kind of reasons?" Kisame asked, clueless as he had never read any princess tales.

"Ransom... Jewels... Wealth... Power..." He paused and then leaned on his servant, "Love. Sex..."

"Itachi-sama!" Kisame blushed deeply. "I told you already..."

"Only one more year until I'm legal... But you're right." Itachi sighed.

"I am..?"

"I need to be prepared to take on my father's duties since he is so ill..." He was carefully choosing his words, "I will have to ask you to make sure Sasuke stays happy with the life I've given him... And let me be happy for today..." He sat up on his knees and pressed his lips to Kisame's.

"Alright, demon! I'm here for my princess!" Sasuke shouted from below.

"Farewell, Kisame-kun." Itachi whispered once he had pulled away.

Chuuu~ Now we have part two... Next up is part four... No wait... What comes after two...? Oh yeah. Tres!

I'm happy at how many followers this got so soon. Keep makin' me happy and possibly tell me what couple you want me to include in this from those pairings listed in part one. Also... Smut or no smut?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's the new part~!

I'll be working on this until its complete. I hope not to disappoint.

Excuse any and all typos. I wrote all of this on my phone and then uploaded from said phone directly to . So yeah...

Pairing(s): KisaIta (One Sided), SasuKisa, KakuHida, SasoDei

~ One Year Later ~

"Kisame, I'm home!" Sasuke shouted, making his way upstairs.

"How was school? The man smiled, sitting in Itachi's bed.

"Good I guess. I actually made plans for the weekend." He said, leading Kisame to his room.

"Plans?" Kisame inquired curiously.

"Yeah. This one kid asked if I wanted to come to the park with him. I don't think he plans on mugging me like the last two."

Kisame winced at the memory of that time-he was the one that got the most pain. Itachi had hit him when Sasuke came home bruised and then the second time he had to take the beating for Sasuke at the park. This time he would be prepared, even if Sasuke was sure there would be no beatings.

"Saturday then?" Kisame inquired.

"Yeah. Naruto said he would call me for the time." Sasuke replied, plopping down in front of his television.

"Alright. I'll tell your brother when he comes home." Kisame said.

"Don't bother. We'll be long gone by the time that happens." Sasuke sighed, turning on his new game system. "Ever since father died he's been avoiding both of us."

'He's been avoiding me since long before that...' Kisame thought bitterly.

"Oi, you going to play or not?" Sasuke huffed, holding the second controller out to him.

"Sorry, Sasuke-sama." Kisame apologized, taking the controller.

"Altight. Time to kick your ass!"

When Sasuke finally grew drousy, Kisame helped him into bed and tucked him in. He was annoyed that Sasuke had ordered him to put him to sleep the same way he put Itachi to sleep. A story and then a kiss on the forehead, as Itachi had ordered him to before taking over the entirety Uchiha assets. Kisame left Sasuke's room and made his way to the main bedroom. It was as barren as Itachi's old room but the books were absent. Since Kisame only had interest in Itachi's old bed and not the shelves, Itachi's old room had become his personal library.

The older brother was sitting, hunched over his desk, working on a budget when Kisame spotted him. He made no movement when the door closed. But the pencil paused briefly when Kisame approached.

"What is it?" He asked dully.

"Sasuke will be going to the park again tomorrow." Kisame informed him.

"With whom?" Itachi resumed work.

"A kid named Naruto, I believe." Kisame replied.

"An orphan? You better be accompanying Sasuke." Itachi frowned, messing up a number.

"Of course, Itachi-sama."

"I told you to sto-" The young heir silenced himself with a sigh. "Thank you, Kisame. Will that be all?"

"... You should get some rest." He advised.

"Get out."

Kisame dipped his head and left, shrugging off Itachi's cold tone. He went to Itachi's old room, laying back on the twin bed. Though he was a little too big for it, the cot in his own room was worse. He still found sleep difficult. Kisame knew he was foolish for admitting it but he could not deny that he was missing the old Itachi. Their first and last kiss was like a drug, poisoning Kisame with indecent thoughts of his master and memories of a once in a lifetime chance to have more than just the one kiss.

In his mind he cursed himself and even Itachi. At this point, he even began cursing Zabuza and Kakuzu for his problem. He still had hope that he would be able to forget though. He finally drifted into a restless slumber at the thought that it was all temporary...

The next morning had a rude awakening when Sasuke burst into the room, kicking Kisame'a bed until he finally got out of it. The servant inwardly groaned and then asked what Sasuke wanted. His answer was unsurprising.

"We're going to the park." He said. "Now get up and lets go."

"Alright... I just have to get changed..."

Kisame still wore the servant 'uniform' that the Uchiha family gave him. But the black robe and ragged sleeveless and pants were not ideal for public appearances. He went to Itachi's room, going to his father's closet. The man was a little too big but he eventually found some plain clothes that woked. Before leaving the room he glanced at the bed to find it empty. He sighed and then left the house with Sasuke. They had to walk quite a distance to get to the local park since their manor was so exclusively isolated from the rest of the community.

Sasuke headed for a gazebo, throwing his bag on one of the tables. Kisame sat at that table to guard it while Sasuke went to wait for his friend. The park was fairly empty but Sasuke assured him that Naruto would come. Not moments after he said this, a loud, obnoxious voice called out.

"Oi bastard! What took you?" A blond shouted with a wide grin.

"Idiot." Sasuke rolled his eyes then groaned when he saw a girl with pink hair stabding behind Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke~" She blushed faintly, "When Naruto said you were coming I decided to tag along. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all... Sakura..." The Uchiha drawled, glancing at Kisame.

"Whoa! Is that blue dude with you?" Naruto gawked.

"Yeah. That's my body guard, Kisame." Sasuke boasted.

"You really are a rich bastard, aren't you?" The blond brooded.

"Not really. If it wasn't for my brother, I'd be in the same place as you." Sasuke murmured.

"Hmph." Naruto huffed, "Well, the others should be here soon... What do you wanna do in the meantime?"

"Others?" He echoed with a glance at Sakura.

"Yeah. Not much of a party with just the three of us so I invited some of my friends." Naruto grinned.

"Which ones?" Sasuke bit his lip.

"Gaara, Shikamaru, Lee, Choji, Ino, Kiba, and Hinata." He listed.

"And Sai." Sakura added. "He recently was adopted which is one of the reasons Naruto decided to throw a party." Sakura explained.

"I see..." Sasuke mumbled.

The trio passed the time playing on the equipment while Kisame watched sullenly from the table. He could feel the waves of discomfort rolling off Sasuke. He had always felt sorry for the Uchiha brothers since they never had the chance to socialize like other kids. Hell, he would even say his childhood was better than theirs at times. The servant was interrupted from his thinking when someone familiar settled in the seat by him.

"Well, well, well, hm. If it isn't shark-danna." The longhaired blond grinned.

"Deidara!" The poor man fell back out of his seat in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with that redhead there, hm." He pointed to a boy that joined with Sasuke and his friends. "Kakuzu sold me a few days after selling you. Haven't heard from him since, hm." Deidara informed Kisame, helping him back up. "How have you been?"

"As well as any servant, I suppose." He shrugged, wiping off his hand.

"Sorry about that. Danna took my gloves as a punishment, hm." Deidara blushed faintly, hiding his hands behind his back.

"It's fine. Wait. Which danna?" The blond often called many wealthy men his master, as Kakuzu had taught him to.

"That child's uncle." He nodded to the redhead. "Though he doesn't own me completely until his grandmother dies..."

"Sounds like you can't wait for that to happen...?" Kisame frowned.

"Of course I can't, hm. Sasori-danna promised to reward me for being an obedient lover." He sighed blissfully.

"Ugh. Too much information, bitch." A new and extremely familiar voice groaned.

"Hidan!" The two servants exclaimed.

"Hey fish dick, blondie." He returned the greeting, sitting with them.

"Which kid did you bring here?" Kisame inquired.

"And which family did Kakuzu sell you to, hm?" Deidara asked eagerly.

"Bastard didn't sell me. And I brought that brat here." He jabbed his thumb at a darkhaired boy wearing somewhat revealing clothing.

"Wait. If Kakuzu didn't sell you... Then who's that kid?" Kisame blinked.

"Is it his latest servant in training, hm?" Deidara eyed the boy.

"Nah. Kakuzu gave that up... Or at least until he can raise his son." Hidan sighed.

"Son?" The two exclaimed.

"I wasn't aware he had a lover, hm." Deidara gaped.

"I didn't know he was straight." Kisame added.

"Of course he ain't straight. I'm his Jashin-damned lover." He boasted. "We adopted that kid, Sai. Although I'm still a servant... And treated like one... I'm also treated like his fucking wife. It pisses me off." He grumbled.

"You're luckiest of us all, hm." Deidara sighed.

"I thought you were just fine with your danna, Dei." Kisame said.

"He would never treat me like more than a servant. Or at least not with whitnesses, hm. And we argue all the time." Deidara groaned.

"But the sex is worth it?" Hidan sneered.

"Shut up!" He blushed, punching his friend.

"Ow! Bitch..." Hidan whined, holding his face. "Oi Kisame, what about you?"

"Yeah. You didn't tell us how your life is going, hm." Deidara smiled.

"It's not going anywhere. My brother's dead. The one person that ever found me attractive no longer wants anything to do with me and now I'm stuck babysitting his god damn brother." Kisame complained, glad to have,it all in the open until...

"I thought you liked playing with me." Sasuke's voice sounded, strained from keeping his face blank.

"Sasuke..." Kisame frowned and bit his lip. "It's not like that. I just went on a vent-I didn't mean it."

"Bullshit! You only care about my brother! He's all anyone ever cares about! I hate him and I hate you!" He shouted, tears spilling over in his fury.

"Sasuke!" Kisame shouted as the boy turned and ran off. "Shit. We'll have to talk some other time, guys."

"Good luck." The duo muttered once Kisame had run after Sasuke.

He followed Sasuke to the end of the stream. He was sitting on a rock, glaring at the reflecting in the small pond. Kisame approached cautiously at first. When Sasuke faced him, he froze.

"Sasuke-"

"Why does he get everything?" Sasuke muttered, "What makes him so great? What makes him better than me?"

"Nothing makes him better than you, Sasuke." Kisame sighed, crouching beside him.

"But he is better than me." He grumbled, "And he's got everything I want. What makes that so bad is that the bastard doesn't even want any of it!" He shouted at Kisame.

"I know, Sasuke... But you aren't ready for what Itachi is doing."

"I can do what he does. I'm not stupid!" He snapped. "It also annoys me that he gave you away so easily."

"How so? I thought you wanted me to be your servant." The man blinked.

"I do. I thought he cared about you more though." He sighed, "I thought that taking something he wanted for a change would make me feel better but he just doesn't care abojput anything."

"That's not true. He cares about you." Kisame smiled, putting his hand on his head.

"How do you know?" He sniffed.

"He did like me. A lot, Sasuke." He said quietly. "He told me that he really wanted me."

"Romantically?" The child smirked in his mind.

"That's right..." Kisame explained, "But I didn't want him to love me. He let you have me because he loves you most. He wanted me to keep you safe and happy more than he wanted me for himself."

"So he wants you but can't have you..?" Sasuke got back to his feet.

"Uh... I guess?" Kisame blinked.

"Kisame, be my lover."

"What?"

"Ask me out. That's an order. And no breaking up with me." He ordered.

"Sasuke..."

"Do it or else I'll tell Itachi you hurt me." He threatened.

"Fine..." Kisame bit his lip, "How do I ask you out?"

"Ugh. Hopeless. I'll do it." Sasuke grumbled and stepped on a rock so he was level with Kisame. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes." Kisame stiffened in shock when Sasuke locked lips.

"Good." He smirked, hopping down. "Now let's go home."

~ One Month Later ~

"Kisame, get the door!" Sasuke shouted from the bathroom when the bell rang. "It should be Naruto and Sai."

Kisame got up from the bed, stretching himself before going downstairs. He opened the door, shocked to be staring Kakuzu in the eye. He stepped back, opening the door wider to invite him in. Sai shoved past him with Naruto, both of the orphans gasping in awe when they saw the large inards of the Uchiha house. Hidan rolled his eyes, strolling in after them. In no time at all Sasuke had run down to greet his friends.

"Sasuke, who was at the door?" Itachi stepped out of the study, stopping when he saw Kakuzu and Hidan.

"Sai and Naruto are spending the night." Sasuke answered.

"What about them...?" He motioned to the adults.

"Just dropping Sai off." Kakuzu replied curtly. "I'll be waiting in the car..."

"You can stay a little longer, please, Kakuzu." Itachi invited. "I have some questions for you."

"Alright." Kakuzu replied in a businesslike manner. "Hidan, you better behave." He growled quietly as he passed his servant.

"Sure thing shit head." Hidan retorted after the man had vanished into the study with Itachi.

"Dad, I'm going to go play upstairs." Sai informed Hidan.

"I'm not stopping you." Hidan scoffed.

"So he calls you dad?" Kisame smirked once the children had gone upstairs.

"Yep. But Kakuzu usually hits him for it." Hidan sighed, plopping down on the steps.

"He sure is abusive." Kisame laughed, "Makes me miss the old days."

"You're as much of a masochist as I am." Hidan grinned,broadly.

"I am not." He pouted.

"Oh yeah. I meant to ask... How did you get Sasuke to forgive you?" He asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it..." He muttered.

"Please~? I won't tell anyone and I'll call you fish fuck a little less." Hidan pleaded, curiosity eating away at him.

"He forced me to be his boyfriend." He informed his friend reluctantly.

"You're shitting me." Hidan cackled. "Looks like you didn't lose the one that found you attractive after all."

"Hidan. This isn't funny." Kisame whined. "I love his brother, not him... But I missed my chance."

"Really?" Hidan sighed and switched to comforting motherly mode. "Don't worry, Kisame. I'm sure Sasuke doesn't plan on taking you seriously as a date and he'll grow out of this crush."

"He's not crushing on me. He's only pretending in order to crush his brother."

"But you said Itachi didn't like you anymore." Hidan pointed out, "He's technically getting Itachi's sloppy seconds."

"Hidan!" Kisame flushed, "That is extremely inappropriate."

"Tch. Whatever. You can't play innocent with me or any of the other servants we grew up with." Hidan smirked, "We heard you jacking your junk almost every night. That's more often than Kakuzu fucks me."

"Shut up!" His blush deepened. "You're sick for listening!"

"Like I said, _everyone_ heard."

"Come on, Hidan. Time to go." Kakuzu returned to them alone. "Did you say your good byes?"

"Did you?" Hidan retorted, following him out.

Kisame smiled slightly as they left and frowned once they were gone. He felt quite empty whilst alone. Breifly he considered bugging Itachi but the thought vanished when Sasuke summoned him. He trudged up the steps and into the boy's room.

"What do you want?" Kisane asked.

"Go get some drinks and food. Naruto's hungry." He ordered, eyes glued to the tv.

"I like ramen. If you have some." The blond grinned.

"I think we might..." Kisame replied before leaving.

"Are you seriously dating your brother's servant?" Sai inquired from the bed, reading a feminine magazine on relationships.

"Yeah." Sasuke said, "Why do you ask?"

"He looks like he'd have a large dick." The perverted boy replied.

"Gah! What's with you and cocks, Sai?" Naruto demanded with a large blush.

"We're all gay and have pretty much hit puberty. Why shouldn't I be interested in the size of a man's cock?" Sai scoffed.

"I am not gay!" Naruto snapped. "I like Sakura!"

"Then why do you always kiss Saskue?" Sai's observation made Sasuke turn around to join the conversation.

"Yeah. You stole my first kiss, Naruto."

"I thought your servant took your first kiss." Sai blinked.

"No. He got my second. Wait..."

"So you have done some dirty things. You have to tell me how big his dick is! Down to the last millimeter." Sai shouted.

"Excuse me. What's with all this noise?" Itachi had come to check on his brother.

"Hey, your brother should know, right?" Sai said to Sasuke, ignoring the older Uchiha.

"Know what?" Itachi inquired curiously.

"The size of your servant's dick." Naruto grumbled.

"What makes you think I would know?" Itachi had a very visible blush on his face.

"He's your servant, right?" Sai shrugged, "Dad says Kisame' was a really horny teenager and since servants raised by my father are known to have sex with their masters..."

"I'll have you know that I have no interest in Kisame's-"

"Don't lie, brother. I know all about your crush on him!" Sasuke shouted.

"That was the past, Sasuke." Itachi grit out, "And I am not so immature to wonder about something like that."

"Fine. Sasuke will tell us when he sees it, right Sasuke?" Sai looked to his fuming friend.

"Fine." He huffed, glaring at his brother.

"Why on Earth would Sasuke ever see what I haven't on my servant?" Itachi scoffed.

"Because they're dating." Naruto replied and added, "Duh."

"Since when?" Itachi felt his chest ache horribly.

"Since I kissed him at the park." Sasuke replied smugly.

"W-Well I'm very happy for you then... Just keep it safe and no sex until you're older." Itachi choked out before leaving, brushing past Kisame.

"Itachi-sama?" The poor servant was a pace behind once more, left in confusion.

"Dude, your brother is weird." Naruto remarked to Sasuke as Kisame entered.

"I'll say." Sai agreed.

"Tch. Whatever... The bastard's just an emotionless asshole." Sasuke growled.

"You should stop talking badly about Itachi." Kisame commented, handing out the food and drink he brought from the kitchen.

"Well he is." Sasuke humphed.

- Later That Night, at Kakuzu's -

"Ugh. Kuzu~ the phone." Hidan whined, pinned under his sleeping lover's arm.

"So?" The man grumbled groggily.

"Ugh." Hidan scowked, reaching for the phone and wincing. "Fucking ass... Who the fuck is this?"

"Hidan!" Kakuzu scolded, snatching the phone. "Sorry about that, Itachi. What did you want?"

"How much longer until your niece arrives?" His voice was clearly strained.

"... She'll be her tomorrow night... Did something happen?" Kakuzu frowned, sitting up as his servant settled back on his lap, nuzzling him tiredly.

"No. Nothing..."

"I'll bring her by when we pick Sai up."

"Thank you."

-gasps- Sasuke and Kisame? ... Yuck...

Lol. Sai... So perverted and Naruto... As my friend will probably say: Denial.

Wonder what Itachi's gonna do now...

And who's Kakuzu's niece? Seriously... I don't have a name or even personality or look for her... XD


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So. My friend, kikyotwosoul came over and insisted I finish this chapter. I have no objections to this. I'm hoping to end this in two chapters, at the most. Until then, please stick with and enjoy.

Anyways... I'll be working on this until its complete. I hope not to disappoint.

Excuse any and all typos. I wrote all of this on my phone and then uploaded from said phone directly to . So yeah... XD

Pairing(s): KisaIta (Onesided), ItaKisa (Onesided), KisaSasu, SasuNaru, KakuHida, ItaOC

When Sunday came, Sai and Sasuke said their good byes to Naruto. Kisame stayed in his own room, working off the remnants of a wet dream. A knock on the door startled him into sitting up, making himself presentable. The door opened to reveal Hidan, much to Kisame's embarrassment.

"Still as loud as ever." He sneered. "'Oh fuck, Itachi~.'"

"S-Shut up! Did anyone else hear?" Kisame stuttered after throwing a pillow at his friend.

"Nah. They're all downstairs swooning over Kakuzu's niece." Hidan scoffed.

"Kakuzu has living relatives?" Kisame gaped.

"That's what I said!" Hidan laughed then sighed, "Since the bitch has been here I've had to sleep on my old cot..."

"That sucks." Kisame recalled how battered Hidan's cot had been. "It's still there?"

"... Half of it is." He confessed, leaving the room. "I'll be downstairs with the others. You should get dressed and join us."

"Fine." Kisame replied, getting up.

Downstairs, Kakuzu stood at the door with a slim, large breasted young woman at his side. She had flawless tan skin and long chestnut colored hair. Had Kisame been straight, he would have hit on her for sure. Sasuke showed up with Sai, glancing apprehensively at the stranger.

"Where's Itachi?" Kakuzu inquired.

"He was working late... Kisame, go get him." Sasuke ordered.

Kisame nodded and then entered the Uchiha's study. Itachi was dozing with his head resting on his arms. Kisame smiled faintly, seeing a smile on his master's face. He loked his age when he slept. He approached quietly, gently shaking Itachi's shoulder. The groggy eighteen year old groaned, putting his pale hand over Kisame's.

"Kisame..." He mumbled.

"Yes, Itachi-sama?" Kisame replied, staring at their hands.

"Why did you agree to date Sasuke and not me when I asked? He's even younger than me." Itachi slurred tiredly, sliding his fingers between Kisame's.

"... I... Don't know, Itachi-sama..." Kisame lied, resting his other hand on Itachi's. "You have visitors..."

"Oh... Shit." He sat up quickly, looking around. "What time is it?"

"Around noon." Kisame answered, frowning at the loss of warmth.

"Damnit. Why didn't anyone wake me up?" Itachi grumbled, ripping his brush through his ponytail.

"We were sleeping..." Kisame mumbled.

Itachi finished getting ready, brushing past Kisame on his way out. His servant followed obediently. When the young woman saw Itachi she smiled and offered him her hand. Kakuzu watched as the young business man took it, placing a brief kiss on it. Sasuke and the others were stunned.

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Itachi. I am Okane." She introduced herself.

"I trust your journey was decent?" Itachi replied curtly.

"Yes. Especially with the thought of why I came here." She sniled, glancing at her uncle.

"Of course..." Itachi's smile did not meet his eyes as he went hrough his pocket. "This was my mother's ring..." He handed her a box. "I apologize for not sending it. I misplaced it after father died."

"It's alright." She smiled, looking over the ring.

"You're getting married?" Sasuke exclaimed, pulling a face, "To her?"

"Yes, Sasuke." The older brother replied shortly.

"Since when?" He huffed.

"Since mother died." Itachi answered as his fiance grabbed his arm.

"Could you show me around?" Okane inquired with an innocent mask.

"Of course..." He replied politely, leading her away.

"Why that..." Sasuke grit his teeth in frustration. "Come with me, Kisame!"

The servant stood rooted to the spot, his mind shot. Sasuke sighed and grabbed his arm. After a few tugs Kisame allowed himself to be pulled up to Sasuke's room. Back at the front door, Hidan was fuming, glaring at his lover. Sai remained quiet, waiting for the slave he called dad to explode.

"What's wrong now, Hidan?" Kakuzu sighed.

"You knew about this?" He exclaimed, motioning violently to where Itachi had left.

"Of course I knew. I've been planning it with Fugaku for years." Kakuzu scoffed. "Why are you so upset?"

"Because I fucking hate arranged marriages, for one. And two, I really actually care about Kisame and the others!" He snapped.

"What does Kisame have to do with this marriage?" The elder glared.

"Cause he loves Itachi and Itachi loves him." He hissed.

"Well clearly that isn't the case anymore." He rolled his eyes. "Now shut the hell up before I hit you."

"Go ahead, you shit!" Hidan huffed, crossing his arms.

"Doing so won't do much, father." Sai drawled. "But I'm with Hidan on this. I don't think Itachi-san should marry your niece."

"And why not?" Kakuzu deflated as his family turned on him.

"Because Itachi does like Kisame. And Kisame likes Itachi. Sasuke told me so and I can see it... That and I've read books."

"Remind me to lock the library, Hidan..." Kakuzu sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "There's nothing I can do about any of this. It's their decision."

"Is it really?" Hidan scoffed.

"It's none of our damn business. Now let's go home." Kakuzu grumbled, dragging Hidan outside. "I know you've been missing sex as much as I have."

"Shut up. Old pervert!"

Upstairs, Sasuke paced the room, glancing occasionally at Kisame. The servant was moping pretty badly since Sasuke had never seen the always happy Kisame truly unhappy. He heard Itachi pass his bedroom door with his fiance and growled. His plans were unwraveling fast.

"Show me to your bed, Itachi." Okane purred.

"... This way..." The older Uchiha said quietly.

"That asshole... What does he think he's doing, getting a new love and just tossing you away." Sasuke huffed.

"I am sorry that Itachi doesn't love me, Sasuke. But you will probably enjoy the woman more than myself." Kisame said, "How would you like me to help?"

"I'm not dumping you, Kisame. And I'm not interested in girls. Neither is Itachi, for that matter..." Sasuke rested his chin in his hand. "There's got to be some way to get rid of her though."

"Sasuke, I don't think you should interfere with this... Itachi wants to get married." Kisame frowned.

"Bullshit and you know it, Sharky." Sasuke snapped.

"But Sasuke-"

"I will get Itachi to admit he loves you or die trying!" Sasuke exclaimed, cutting him off.

"Why?" Kisame choked, "Why won't you let it drop?"

"Because I love my brother and I love you." He boldly replied.

"Sasuke..." Kisame sighed heavily, "What's your plan?"

"Envy often stirs up lust." Sasuke winked.

"I don't like where this is going..."

The next day, Itachi halted his work in order to properly and completely introduce Okane to Sasuke. He planned a family dinner which Kisame helped prepare. He expected everything to go fairly quickly and without any big scenes. After all, how was he to know his beloved little brother was a schemer and that Kisame would obey Itachi's order to follow Sasuke's every order so severely...

"Kisame, join us!" Sasuke shouted when he, his brother, and the woman were seated.

"Sasuke, servants don't belong at the table. They'll spread their germs." Okane wrinkled her nose at the thought.

"Brother!" Sasuke pouted in his brother's direction.

"Kisame has raised both of us for most of our childhood. I believe he has the right to eat with us..." Itachi murmured, staring at his depressed servant.

"Fine. But keep him far away from me." She huffed. "He's probably just like my Uncle's slave. The vulgar little thing."

"Kisame is quite polite." Itachi assured her.

"Yeah so shut your slut mouth!" Sasuke snapped.

"Sasuke!" Itachi gasped.

"Sorry." He muttered. "Kisame, you can sit next to me so you don't offend her by breathing."

Kisame bit his lip, sitting on the chair next to Sasuke, wondering what he was thinking. The dinner was brought by the few servants Itachi had not let go and the 'family' ate in peace. Until Sasuke settled in Kisame's lap, stealing some bites from his slave's plate.

"Itachi, tell that woman to stop staring at me like that." Sasuke pouted as his brother's fiance stared at him with a horrified, disgusted expression.

"Like what, Sasuke?" Itachi sighed.

"Like I'm some freak..." He replied.

"She is doing no such thing." He did not look up from his plate.

Only Kisame heard the curse the youngest Uchiha uttered. Eventually Okane returned to eating but occasionally glanced at the pair at the end. Wheels began to turn in Sasuke's head. Kisame awkwardly held him in place so he would not fall and reached around Sasuke in order to finish eating. Sasuke then smirked mischeiviously, putting his hand over Kisame's and closer to his groin.

"Sasuke?" He spluttered, shocked.

"Yes, Sharky-chan?" Sasuke smiled, nuzzling close to his incredibly tense boyfriend.

"What are you doing?" He asked quietly.

"Just enjoy and play along..." Sasuke returned quietly, kissing him.

Kisame jumped, accidentally knocking over an empty cup as he tried to push Sasuke away. Then he saw Itachi look up, eyes wide and a blush on his face. Okane looked as though she were gong to get sick. Kisame felt the urge to agitate those expressions further. So he closed his eyes and pulled Sasuke closer.

"Stop that right now!" Okane stuttered and Sasuke merely moaned in response.

"Sasuke. Stop." Itachi ordered, voice low.

"Why should I?" Sasuke sneered, pulling away from a very dizzy Kisame.

"Because the dinner table is not the appropriate place to do what you did." He replied.

"Tch. Fine. We'll take it to my room." Sasuke replied defiantly.

"You will do no such thing." Itachi rose from his seat. "Kisame has his own room, right Kisame?"

"Yes, Itachi-sama..." He replied dryly, looking away from the harsh glare.

"I hate you." Sasuke snapped, storming upstairs.

After a moment's hesitation, Kisame followed after cleaning up their dishes. He could feel Itachi's gaze on him all the way to his room. He looked longingly at Itachi's bed but gave himself a light slap, slinking down to his old slave room. He decided he should take a shower to gather his scattered thoughts.

Halfway through the shower he realized that he actually shared a passionate kiss with Sasuke. However his mind never stopped think of Itachi. He shut off the water and went to his cot, preparing to sleep. When his trap door opened, he tensed and tried feigning sleep. He feared it was Itachi come to punish him.

"Sharky? Are you okay?"

"Of course..." He lied, sitting up. "What's wrong, Sasuke?"

"You saw Itachi's face, right?" He replied, sitting on the edge of the cot.

"I wish I hadn't." He muttered.

"Bullshit. You saw how that kiss stirred him up. Don't give up." Sasuke urged.

"Sasuke, why are you so set on breaking Itachi's heart?" Kisame demanded, then quietly added, "While also crushing mine."

"Kisame, I'll tell you the truth of everything if you agree to play along..." Sasuke murmured. "I promise."

"Truth?" Kisame blinked then sighed, "You know I was ordered to do everything you say."

"Good. But that's not good enough. Itachi has to believe you love me."

"But I don't!" Kisame roared, "You are nothing more than a little brother to me, the same as you are to Itachi."

"Kisame." Sasuke gave Kisame a hard look. "I know. If you really love my brother and me, then you'll do what I say and save Itachi from this succubus."

"I have to set some boundary and we'll need codes in case I don't agree on one of your little stunts." Kisame concluded.

"Thanks." Sasuke smiled, straddling him. "Don't shy away when I make a move, okay?" He kissed his forehead.

"I'll try not to..." He mumbled.

"And you have to kiss me too." Sasuke huffed. "You know how bright my brother is."

"B-But..." Kisame flushed and quickly, awkwardly, kissed Sasuke's forehead.

"We're gonna have to work on that..." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Just how did you become such an expert?" Kisame mocked.

"A genius in bed doesn't reveal his secrets to just anyone, Sharky~."

"... If your brother ever talks to me again, I'll be sure to tell him what you just said."

The days progressed fast with Kisame following Sasuke everywhere and Okane following Itachi. Luckily the Uchiha heir spent most of his time at work now. When Friday came, Sasuke had surprise visitors. Sai and Naruto stood on his doorstep, waiting to be invited in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sasuke mumbled, glancing back at his servant.

"Dad wanted to spend the night with Kisame so father sent me with. Naruto is just tagging along." Sai explained with a shrug.

"Sakura rejected me again." Naruto grinned. "So I figured..."

"Shut up." Sasuke grumbled, letting them in. "Where is Hidan?"

"Getting in a last minute makeout session with Kakuzu." Sai shrugged.

"Kisame, wait here for him... I'll go get them settled." He sighed.

"Sure." He replied, watching the boys stomp their way upstairs.

They entered Sasuke's bedroom and his friends claimed seats on his bed. Naruto patted the spot between,them for Sasuke to sit. The Uchiha did so hesitantly, waiting to hear the real reason for their sudden intrusion. Before he could ask, lips found his, shortly followed by a slap.

"Ow! What the hell, Naruto?" Sasuke hissed, rubbing his cheek.

"He doesn't like that you're still apparently dating your servant." Sai translated while the blond pouted angrily.

"Naruto, I already told you he doesn't mean as much to me as you do..." Sasuke sighed, "I'm trying to get rid of that one bitch." Naruto shot him a glare which Sai once more translated.

"He wants to know why it's taking so long."

"My brother is stubborn. And he refuses to come to his senses then I'll have to use my last resort."

"What is your last resort?" Naruto's curiousity ended the silent treatment.

"I'll tell you tonight." He whispered, hearing Kisame's heavy footsteps approach his room.

"So where the hell is Itachi and that bitch?" Hidan asked as they passed the room.

"Itachi-sama is working and Okane-sama is sleeping." Kisame answered politely as he passed the master bedroom.

"So will I be sleeping with you or is there a spare slave room?" Hidan inquired.

"Right now you are a guest, not a slave. You can have my bed and I'll return to my old room."

"I don't trust that bitch enough to sleep alone, fish fuck." Hidan frowned.

"My room is right below yours. The trap door is next to the bed." Kisame explained, entering Itachi's old room.

Back in Sasuke's room, Naruto was begging to know what Sasuke's last resort was going to be. After awhile he decided to fill his friends in on his plans to get rid of the succubus.

"Okay. My last resort is to try and have sex with Kisame where Itachi and Okane can interfere."

"Absolutely not!" Naruto protested furiously. "No way I'm letting you do... do... That! With another person!"

"Perhaps another last resort." Sai offered with a smirk.

"Such as breaking Kisame's heart in front of Itachi?"

"Brother doesn't care about that even if Kisame was good at acting." Sasuke scoffed.

"But what if, Sasuke?" Naruto raised his brows.

"So long as Okane's around, Naruto, it will never happen." Sasuke sighed.

"I agree. That woman has pissed dad off beyond the norm but Itachi still seems determined. Do you know anything that can make her seem like scum to your brother?" Sai suggested.

"I don't know him too well." Sasuke admitted, "After Kisame came and brother got his training for takung over the business, only Kisame knew anything personal about Itachi."

"Then ask Kisame!" Naruto scoffed, "Even I can think of that."

"You just agreed that you're an idiot." The ravens smirked in amusement.

"Shut up!" He huffed.

"Naruto's right though. I'll go ask."

Sai got up and left the room, leaving no time for interjection or protest. On his way to the slave's room, he bumped into Okane. He apologized reflexively but the woman merely sniffed, eying him.

"You're my uncle's little bastard child, aren't you? Although its a mom you're missing." She added under her breath then continued. "Tell me..."

"Sai..." The orphan frowned.

"Which whore of his did you come out of?"

"What?" Sai felt his face heat in anger.

"I doubt my uncle would actually take in an orphan after all." She sniffed. "He's cold hearted. The only reason he lets any of those slaves stay with them longer than a year is because they're a good fuck." She let out a slight laugh. "I wonder how long until that foul mouthed slave becomes too loose for him."

"You bi-"

"Is there a problem here?" Itachi's voice came from behind Sai, making him jump and spin around. "What are you doing,here Sai?"

"S-Spending the night with Sasuke..."

"Then shouldn't you be in his room?" Itachi's face remained plastered with indifference.

"I was just going to say good night to my da-I mean Hidan. Father insisted he accompany me..." Sai answered with a quick glance at Okane.

"Alright. Tell Kisame that I want him to bring dinner for two to my room tonight." Itachi murmured, entering his bedroom with his fiance now on his arm.

Sai nodded and then entered the room he knew belonged to Kisame. However neither he nor his dad were in sight. Curious, he looked around the room filled with books. He did not take Kisame to be the reading type. He wondered over to the desk at the wall, quietly going through some drawers. He found one filled with old papers and calculations and another with writing supplies. One drawer, however, had very little inside. Some pictures of Sasuke and Iyachi when they were younger lay scattered inside.

He gently brushed them aside and found what appeared to be a latch. He looked around nervously and then gave it a tug. Nothing happened. He tried again with a tad more force. It budged and eventually opened. Sai once ,ore glanced around the room before delving unside to search for whatever had been hidden. A shoebox was his prize. A sudden sound from below the floor made Sai jump, hiding the box behind his back and slam the drawer shut.

"Is someone up there?" Kisame's muffled voice became clear as he opened the trap door.

"I-I was looking for you and Hidan..."

"Sai!" There was a slight struggle and crash as Hidan pushed Kisame off the ladder. "What's up?"

"Itachi wants Kisame to bring dinner for two to his room..." He muttered, unable to look him in the eye.

"Kisame's going." Hidan frowned, hefting himself up and over to his adopted child. "Now tell me what's really wrong. You're usually good at keeping your face blank."

"It's nothing..." Sai bit his lip.

"Bullshit, you little bastard. Get your ass over here before I drag it." Hidan snapped.

"Yes dad." Sai jumped, sitting by him on the bed.

"Now tell daddy what happened." Hidan said.

"Does father sleep with all his slaves?" Sai asked hesitantly.

"No... I've been in his care longer than anyone. The only thing he's ever fucked is his money and myself."

"His money?" Sai echoed in extreme confusion.

"Money hj and bj. It was my anniversary gift to him." Hidan grinned pervertedly.

"Ugh. I don't wanna know..." Sai grumbled.

"Why are you asking me this?" Hidan laughed.

"Okane... She said father only keeps slaves longer than a year if they're a good fuck and she said I was one of his whores' kids that got su mped on him." He answered softly.

"..." Hidan's laughter ebbed. "Sai... If you're really worried about your father's... Bedroom adventurisms... You should talk woth him. Not me." Hidan sighed, "Now, go on back to Sasuke's room and have fun. Forget about your fucking cousin."

He slapped Sai on his back, sending him out the door. The younger kept the box from the desk under his shirt, creeping back to Sasuke's bedroom. He opened the door to a rather arousing game of pin Naruto on the bed. Quickly, he stepped in and ahut the door. Sasuke sprung off Naruto, looking eagerly at Sai.

"Well? What did you find out?" He demanded.

"Um... I actually didn't ask Kisame." Sai admitted, biting,his lip. "I ended up having a heart-to-heart with dad about Kakuzu..."

"Damnit." Sasuke cursed, punching Naruto's leg.

"Ouch! Watch it, bastard!" He snapped, nursing the injured limb.

"Sorry." Sasuke apologized, kissing the spot better.

"But I found something in Kisame's desk." Sai added quickly, showing the shoebox.

"Kisame doesn't have a desk. Everything in that room is my brother's from before my dad's death." Sasuke snatched the box. "What's inside?"

"Dunno..." Sai shrugged.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and proceeded to tug off the lid. Sai and Naruto crowded around him as a journal and photo album were revealed. The three teenagers looked at one another and decided to start with the album. Inside, much to everyone's surprise, were photographs of Sasuke sleeping and when he was little. When they reached the middle, however, there was not a single picture without Kisame until the last few pages when Sasuke was completely absent in all the pictures.

The pictures were quite different from all the previous ones. Mamy were of Kisame sleeping but also some were he was missing some clothes and even one shot of him showering. Sasuke quickly shut the album, face a brilliant red.

"Holy shit you're brother was becoming an obsessive stalker." Naruto shared his blush.

"I think it rather sweet and romantic." Sai smiled, earning looks of sloghtly ill surprise from his friends. "What? I have siilar pictures of you and Naruto."

"Aw man!" Naruto exclaimed. "You sick asshole!"

"Shut up... Now we all know Itachi was definitely head-over-heels for Kisame. So what changed his mind..?" Sasuke mused

"We also know Itachi lied when he said he didn't know anything about Kisame's cock." Sai was staring at the back of the album until Naruto slapped it from his hands.

"We should look at his diary." Sasuke decided, reaching for it.

"Agreed."

_~Flashback/Look Into Diary~_

_Father informed me, yesterday, that I am to be married. Married! I don't want to marry the relative of that selfish scumbag salesman Kakuzu._

(At this statement, Sai let out an annoyed scoff.)

_Of course, Kisame told me he is a kind man despite his cruel treatment of the Jashinist orphan and I understand why... His kind are rather rebellious... But enough of them.. Back to my anger. An arranged marriage is totally unfair and cruel. Especially when it's a woman I am forced to marry. Last night helped take the sting of this news out... Not only did i discover Kisame was gay but that he was also attracted to me... Kisame was gentle with me..._

(The three perverted minds reading this nearly bled on the page...)

_I just wish he could have joined me in the bath. I wonder why he didn't look at my groin anyways. It was clearly quite erect..._

(Sasuke quikly skips a few pages ahead...)

_Yesterday Kisame finally told me why he is so reluctant to accept my advances. If I had know that his brother had been killed for loving his much younger male master... I would not have been so forceful. But I couldn't help myself... However... Hearing the story of his brother's demise made me fear for my own brother. If push came to shove, I would chose to protect Sasuke over Kisame or even my own happiness. I would die if I ever lost my brother. Kisame knows this... But I still can't help but long for him to press his large, solid body against min, grinding that large co-_

("Aw! That was just getting good!" Sai protested as Naruto turned the page.)

_Today Sasuke asked me to give him Kisame... Gods, why? I've already hit the time where I must choose one or the other. As I vowed when father died... Sasuke and his happiness is my priority. I gave him Kisame, although I demanded he look after my brother... I trust him with my brother's life. I too have to take care of him... Just in a way he would not understand..._

_The seriousness aside... I will make this, my last entry in this, my last memory of childhood..._

_I enjoyed playing with Sasuke and Kisame. Whilst in the treehouse... I tried one final time to seduce him... I... I couldn't force him though and, besides that, Sasuke interrupted. But before he stole me away from my beloved captor, I stole a kiss... His lips were so soft and, dare I say virgin..._

_I told him good bye. And I meant it... From now on I must be serious. Now more crushing on my servant. No more naivety that every princess gets their prince... I deserve no prince... Especially not one the likes of my sweet Kisame..._

_~End Flashback/Reading~_

"Oh god..." Sasuke's eyes watered along with his friends', "It's my fault..."

Of course it's your fault, Sasuke. Why wouldn't it be? Seriously. XD So, now you may or may not see things coming to light and clearly some confusion. If not then I hope to clear it up by the final chapter. Sorry for such a strong KakuHida insert... It will be important later, promise. I should sleep now... Plenty of time to write tomorrow... Hopefully...


	5. Chapter 5

When morning came, Itachi suggested that everyone have lunch together. Okane appeared reluctant to do so but Itachi had insisted. They were second to sit at the table, Sasuke and his friends being the first. Kisame appeared afterwards, from the kitchen with the eating utensils. Hidan had volunteered to cook, claiming to be the best.

The party did not expect to hear a knocking on the door. Kisame was sent to answer it. He quickly slammed the door shut upon seeing the visitor.

"Who is it?" Itachi asked.

"No one." He answered quickly.

"Kisame." Itachi reprimanded.

Kisame sighed and reluctantly opened the door, stepping outside. He closed the door behind him, glaring at the ragged newcomer. Kakuzu loomed behind the child, giving Kisame a curious look.

"Good to see you again, Kisame." The teenager sneered. "Miss me much?"

"Why are you here, Suigetsu? More importantly, why did you bring him here, Kakuzu?" Kisame grumbled.

"I came for my family. However Suigetsu's master passed on and I had to pick him up along the way." Kakuzu answered with a shrug. "I didn't think you would mind so much."

"We are having lunch..." Kisame replied, trying not to return Suigetsu's glare.

"Who's cooking?" Kakuzu asked.

"Hidan." He answered, opening the door.

"Sweet!" Suigetsu shouted, running inside.

"Get back here!" Kisame shouted, following him.

"Just like old times..." Kakuzu muttered, shutting the door before following them. "Hello, Itachi. I apologize for the sudden arrival but I wanted to see my son."

"Who is this slave?" Okane piped, indicating toward Suigetsu.

The teenager was hiding behind Sasuke, snickering while Kisame struggled to keep his cool. Sai shared the man's look of disdain as he looked over Suigetsu and then looked to his father. He turned to Okane, glaring to find her smirking at him, as though to say she told him so. He felt himself panic as Hidan entered the dining room, completely unaware of the newest dinner guests.

"Dig in, assholes." He politely said, sliding the food expertly across the table to stop in front of those seated.

"Hidan, we'll need two more bowls. And Kisame, two chairs." Itachi beckoned to Kakuzu and Suigetsu.

"No need. I'll just sit with Kisame." Suigetsu waved.

"Will not!" Kisame snapped.

"Oh Jashin damnit! What the hell is he doing here!" Hidan groaned, glaring at his secret lover.

"Behave yourself, Hidan. Or else." Kakuzu growled.

"Tch. Whatever."

Hidan scoffed, returning to the kitchen while Kisame dragged chairs to the table. One chair between Sai and Okane, the other between Hidan and Kisame's empty chairs. Sasuke and the others felt quite out of place as the atmosphere turned thicker than before with dislike. Itachi sighed and made himself the first to eat.

Okane followed and soon everyone had taken at least one bite. Sasuke glanced up at Kisame, shocked to see a look of utter loathing on his face. Kisame caught him staring and gave him a grin. The result sent a chill down Naruto's spine as he excused himself. Sasuke glanced to his brother then placed his hand on the table, grabbing Kisame's.

For a moment he was extremely tense but managed to relax after staring at Sasuke and then stealing a glance at Itachi. Suigetsu seemed surprised when he noticed the two holding hands on the table top and his eyes narrowed. Hidan ate in silence, looking to Sai as he moved food around, a worried frown on his face. Itachi was well aware of the atmospheres swirling and excused himself shortly after Okane did.

Naruto passed them on his way back to the table. Slowly the guests began to relax again until...

"God damnit, Suigetsu!" Kisame roared, startling the younger males.

"What did I do now?" He innocently inquired.

"Stop groping me under the table. It's extremely inappropriate!" He glowered.

"I'm not groping you." Suigetsu rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't me." Sasuke held his hands up defensively as Kisame turned on him. "You saw my hands the entire time."

"Kisame, calm down." Kakuzu grumbled deeply. "Perhaps you should go cool off in your room?"

"Tch. Whatever. I know it was him..." Kisame growled, sulking upstairs.

"Suigetsu, you little shit. Stop pissing Kisame off." Hidan scolded quietly.

"What? He looked like he needed to relax." Suigetsu shrugged. I'm gonna hang outside, Kakuzu-sama."

"Fine. Hidan, clean up." Kakuzu ordered, watching Sasuke and Naruto follow Kisame.

"Um, father?" Sai piped up once the two were alone.

"What is it, Sai?"

"I don't like Okane..." He murmured.

"Why not? And you better have an original excuse." Kakuzu sighed crossing his arms.

"... Tell me something first then... Do you plan on replacing dad when his ass gets too loose?" Sai's serious expression made Kakuzu hesitate.

"Why would you ask something so personal?" He growled.

"Just answer it... Please?" Sai replied calmly.

"I would never leave Hidan. Besides, his tight ass is completely irreplaceable." He smiled, ruffling Sai's hair. "Now tell me why you would think otherwise."

"Okane said you slept with all the slaves you keep longer than a year and keep them until they aren't a good lay." He explained. "She called me a bastard child and dad a whore and said you were cold-hearted."

"Well I don't... She really said all that?" Kakuzu frowned.

"Yeah." Sai nodded.

"Well, I'll stay with you and Hidan until the wedding. Keep an eye on her..." He muttered and then sighed, ruffling Sai's hair once more. "You know where I'll be sleeping?"

"I'll go ask Sasuke." He replied, heading upstairs.

"I'll fetch Suigetsu." Kakuzu returned.

"So he's not replacing dad?" Sai hesitated.

"No one could replace our Hidan." He smiled slightly before heading out.

"Sai!" Sasuke shouted, hurrying him upstairs.

"Hey Sasuke, do you guys have a guest room for my father?" Sai asked once he entered.

"Uh yeah. Why?" Sasuke blinked.

"I told him I didn't like Okane so he's going to keep an eye on her. Think of it as last resort should we fail to get Itachi to hate Okane." He replied smoothly. "So what did I miss?"

"We were talking about Kakuzu's newest addition." Naruto answered. "Kisame sure does hate him."

"Well he did molest Kisame at dinner." Sai smirked. "Maybe an old flame?"

"He's around our age, Sai." Sasuke scoffed. "Kisame's against that kind of thing... Even though it's ended up differently with me."

"We should just ask Kisame." Naruto piped.

"Alright. I'll ask him tonight. Sai, the guest room is downstairs past the study."

Sasuke left his room shortly after that, going towards his brother's old room. The door was closed but the voices within were loud enough for Sasuke to hear without being heard. Hidan and Kisame were in there, arguing with a third person. Kakuzu's voice sonded from within, defensive.

"It's not my fault his owner died yesterday." He growled.

"Suigetsu is trouble, Kakuzu." Hidan snapped. "If it wasn't for him, Zabuza might still be alive."

"What?" Itachi had appeared behind Sasuke, startling his brother.

"What are you... When did you...?"

"I saw you spying and decided to investigate... Kisame said his brother was killed for running away with his master." Itachi replied softly.

"It's as much Kisame's fault as it is Suigetsu's." Kakuzu replied.

"I wasn't the one that bludgeoned Zabuza over the fucking head!" Kisame snapped.

"Neither was Suigetsu." Kakuzu sighed, "Nobody was found guilty and Suigetsu was just the one that found the bodies."

"You told me it was the Oto Gang." Kisame growled. "Which, may I remind you, he joined after leaving my gang."

"And why did he leave, again?" Hidan sighed.

"Because Kisame and Zabuza left his brother to die." Kakuzu answered, voice cold.

"Tch. You two don't know what it's like." A slap resounded following Kisame's statement.

"Don't you tell me that, Jashin damnit! I was in a fucking gang too. I know what they're like. Fucking assholes that claim to care about you but toss you aside as soon as you've lost your purpose." Hidan snarled.

"Then you also know that death is common. The kid shouldn't have gotten as pissed at us as he did. I did everything I could to try and save his brother." Kisame muttered.

"Then you have no right to accuse Suigetsu of murder." Kakuzu growled. "The only thing Suigetsu did wrong was take that pocket knife."

"He did what?" Kisame's tone was one of shock. "Kakuzu, you told me the cops kept it for evidence."

"That's what I thought. Until he pulled it on me." Kakuzu sighed. "When I asked he said he just took it from Zabuza's pocket before getting help."

"I still don't trust Suigetsu..." Kisame growled, "And I want the Executioner back."

"I don't trust him either, Kisame. One of my old friends told me that Suigetsu helped draw Zabuza out for whoever killed the poor bastard." Hidan said.

"Where is Suigetsu anyways?" Kisame growled.

"I couldn't find him. He should be back shortly though. No where to go." Kakuzu replied.

"Now then, if you'll excuse me, Kisame, I am taking Hidan to my room for the night. I hope you will be able to give Suigetsu a place on your cot."

"Sasuke, send Kisame to my study..." Itachi whispered to his brother.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, too late to get an answer.

"Sasuke... What are you doing out here?" Kakuzu grumbled, looking down at the teenager.

"I had to talk to Kisame..." Sasuke replied.

The business man nodded and then passed him, dragging Hidan behind. Sasuke inhaled sharply and then entered his servant's room. Kisame was laying on the bed, glaring coldly at the ceiling. Sasuke approached cautiously, sitting on the edge of the bed. The addition of weight on the mattress snapped Kisame out of his angered stupor.

"Sasuke..." He murmured.

"What's wrong, Shark?" Sasuke's voice was just as low.

"What do you mean?" The man frowned.

"Is that Suigetsu guy a friend or what?" Sasuke inquired.

"He's scum. I was friends with his brother. That's all."

'All you're willing to tell me...' The teen thought bitterly then said, "So nothing more? I mean... He did grope you."

"..." Kisame scowled breifly then sighed, "He is a bit of a whore... Ever since I met him he's been flirting with me... And my friends. Even strangers." He shrugged.

"So why'd you get worked up? Cause you're enemies now or something?" Sasuke found it difficult to act as though he had not overheard the earlier argument.

"Or something." Kisame smiled slightly, petting Sasuke's hair. "Now is that all?"

"Not quite..." Sasuke's expression quickly turned sour, "Brother wants to see you in his study."

"Alright then." Kisame shared his young master's expression and got to his feet.

Sasuke watched him go and then followed until he arrived at his own room. Sai and Naruto were playing a video game, backs facing Sasuke. He shook off any negative feelings and thoughts then rushed to join their play. Downstairs, Kisame was growing nervous, staring at Itachi's office door.

He swallowed his fears and entered. Itachi was already facing him, legs crossed along with his arms. Kisame bit his lip and gave a slight bow. There was no answer to his greeting and Itachi slowly got to his feet, striding over to Kisame. The older man watched, curiousity growing when Itachi stopped inches from him, staring.

"Itachi-sama?" Kisame blinked.

"Kakuzu has offered to sell me Suigetsu." Itachi was as stoic as ever.

"Not too surprising." Kisame lied.

"Hn. I agreed." Itachi murmured.

"What? Why?" The servant gawped.

"Sasuke needs a servant his own age, Kisame. That and you are my slave." His eyes briefly narrowed possessively, "Once I am married..." His tone became weary, "I might give you freedom or keep you... Or both. Until the wedding, I know you will be too busy to play with my brother." Itachi's brow twitched at the word 'play'.

"Itachi-sama, Suigetsu... He's..."

"I am well aware of your feelings toward him." Itachi looked down. "But I wish you would respect my judgement for now."

"Right now Itachi... I think your judgement is shit." Kisame scowled, earning a slap.

"I said you _will_ respect my judgement, not insult it." Itachi snapped.

"As you wish, Itachi-sama... Shall I tell Sasuke you are replacing me?" Kisame held his throbbing cheek, unable to meet Itachi's eyes.

"No..." Itachi sighed and removed Kisame's hand, stroking the mark he left. "Kami, I'm no beter than my parents..."

"That's not true." Kisame smiled, glad to see Itachi was still as he remembered, "You are under a lot of stress. Too much for a man your age..." He grabbed Itachi's hand, entwining their fingers.

"Kisame..." Itachi frowned and slowly pulled his hand away.

"What is it?" Kisame inquired.

"If you ever cheat on my brother, I will fucking castrate you. While you're awake. Painfully slow." Itachi glowered.

"Itachi, your brother-"

"Hn." Itachi silenced his servant with a wave of his hand. "Go to your room. I will tell Sasuke about his gift."

Kisame sighed in defeat and did as ordered. Once Kisame was gone, Itachi also sighed, glancing down at the slight tent in his jeans. After splashing cold water on his face he went up to Sasuke's room. He slowly opened the door, hearing a movie playing. He looked inside the dark room, seeing Sasuke and Naruto sitting closest to the television while Sai drew in a sketchbook on the bed behind them.

Itachi smiled at the scene, happy for his brother. However envy also stirred inside him. His eyes widened as he saw his brother suddenly put an arm around Naruto, pulling him closer. He was uncertain of what he felt but decided to make his presence known, knocking. Sasuke's arm flew off Naruto as he pushed the blond on the floor.

"Who is it?" Sasuke demanded, sending an apologetic look towards Naruto.

"Just me." Itachi drawled, entering. "I bought Suigetsu."

"What? Why?"

"I need Kisame back."

"... Why?" Sasuke tried not to look hopeful.

"He'll be helping me prepare for the wedding." He replied.

"I don't want a new slave. Especially if Kisame doesn't approve!" He snapped.

"He approves." Itachi lied, "Besides, it's not like I'm selling Kisame yet."

"Yet?" The younger screeched. "You can't sell him!"

"I don't plan on it." Itachi growled. "But I'm starting to wish I could."

"How come?" Sasuke glowered.

"Because he's too old for you." He scowled. "Suigetsu is closer to your age."

"I don't want him, I want Kisame." Sasuke stomped his foot.

"Sasuke please! For once in your life could you think about somebody else?" Itachi's voice cracked.

"..." Sasuke looked down quickly, fearing he had crossed the line. "I'm sorry, brother..."

"You'll have Suigetsu tomorrow." Itachi sighed, staggering out of the room.

"Why are you so against that?" Naruto murmured, staring at him alongside Sai.

"Well because it's easier to carry out my plans with Kisame as my servant... That and Kisame hates Suigetsu and Itachi knows it."

The next day went by in a whir. Kisame was occupied with the tasks Itachi gave him and Sasuke was playing with his friends, trying his best to ignore Suigetsu. Kakuzu and Hidan rarely left their room and Okane took part in making Kisame's job harder. While he cooked dinner, she would want to eat whatever he was not currently cooking.

When it came to preparing for the wedding, she would order him to move things about and reject anything he did if it was not done thrice before. By the end of the day, Kisame was exhausted, scrubbing the dishes left over from dinner. Sasuke and his friends sat in the living room, watching a movie. Suigetsu entered the kitchen after awhile.

"Sasuke-sama wants some snacks and drink refills." The younger servant grumbled.

"Alright." He sighed, dropping what he was doing to go to the fridge.

In the living room, Sasuke and Naruto huddled close, the latter shivering as a person was butchered on the screen. Sai doodled on the arm chair, hardly paying attention to the horror flick. Okane entered, making all thre boys look to her with halfhearted glares. However the murderer's sudden appesrance on screen made Naruto cry out and cling to Sasuke, making Okane raise a brow.

"You two seem rather close." The woman noted.

"They're dating." Sai let slip.

"I thought you were already dating your brother's servant." The woman droned.

"I am." Sasuke snapped, annoyed that his blissful mood with Naruto was being spoiled.

"So you're not only a faggot, but also a whore." The woman laughed.

"Sasuke is not a whore." Kisame growled, entering with a bottle of soda and a bowl of chips.

"I think he is. Seeing as that one is his friend." She scoffed, pointing to Sai.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sai drawled.

"I know that you're just like your father's slave. A slut." She sneered, appearing proud of herself.

"I may be a slut, but mom isn't!" Sai shouted, getting to his feet.

"Mom?" Sai paled and scowled before storming out, entering the guest room. "What's he doing?" Okane sniffed.

"Gah! Sai, what the hell have I told you about knocking?" Kakuzu shouted.

"What's wrong, Sai?" Hidan's rare, mothering voice sounded.

"Sasuke, Naruto... Let's go play in the kitchen..." Kisame whispered, slowly backing into the kitchen.

"Why?" They inquired, following.

"Those two are scary when they're mad..." Suigetsu answered, closing one of the kitchen doors.

"That bitch!" Hidan's enraged voice startled Okane.

"Wait, Hidan!" Kakuzu's voice followed but he made no immediate move to follow him.

"What's wrong, slave?" Okane huffed with a slight sneer. "Not pleasing you like he used to?"

"Bitch!" Hidan exclaimed, slamming a fist into her jaw.

"Ah! You stupid slut! I could have you hanged for this!" She cried, clutching her face.

"See dad? I told you she's mean." Sai sniffled, looking innocent as he clung to a silently fuming Kakuzu.

"Uncle, he just hit me!" The woman sobbed.

"I can see that..." Kakuzu replied, "And he will be punished. But not until you apologize to my son."

"What? Why not now? And I didn't do anything to that brat." She sniffed indignantly.

"Sai is not a brat and he isn't a bastard. He is my child." Kakuzu replied. "Family. Unlike you."

"W-What do you mean?" The woman tilted her head.

"I mean that you are no longer my family..." Kakuzu replied simply. "You'll not be getting a penny from me..."

"But-"

"Come on, Hidan, we need to go home now so I can punish you." Kakuzu beckoned to Hidan. "But we'll be back..."

"What kind pf punishment we talking?" Hidan asked suspiciously.

"Sai interrupted us earlier. We'll use the torture chamber." Kakuzu smirked, pulling Hidan outside. "Sai, you can stay it you want."

"I'll come with..." He replied. "Let me grab my stuff first."

"Sai, what the hell was that all about?" Sasuke hissed once the teenagers had reached his room, Kisame following.

"I got sick of her. So I cried to Hidan who bitched at dad. Now Itachi doesn't have a reason to marry her because it was arranged which usually has something to do with family money. A family she's no longer a part of." Sai smirked, grabbing his bag. "If Itachi hasn't found out about it by the wedding day then we'll be back. Later."

"We should tell Itachi then." Kisame said as soon as Sai had left.

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed.

"No, you won't." Naruto yelped when the woman appeared behind Kisame, kitchen knife in hand. "I've waited my whole fucking childhood to marry into wealth. And like my uncle, I'll kill anyone to get wealthy, brats."

* * *

><p>I know. Predictable, non? I will try and wrap this fanfic up soon. I had a lot planned with this but going through with those plans is like suicide. -.- So I'll keep it short and simple.<p> 


End file.
